drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilfre's Scorpion
|prevboss=Angler King |nextboss=Wilfre |prevlevel= Rapo Towers }} Wilfre's Scorpion is the first boss in the Shadow Lair and the fourth boss total in Drawn to Life. Its stinger is actually the (previously designed) trident. The Scorpion is larger than The Hero, and much larger than Wilfre. Appearance It is a peach and blue scorpion which is about three times the size of The Hero. It has two large pincers that it uses to jab at enemies. Its stinger's appearance relies on the player's design of the trident. Its eyes are wide and off white. Battle It attacks by spewing out shadow gas and then cornering The Hero and jabbing at them with its pincers. The Hero can fend off the scorpion's jabs with his Sword. Every other time it sprays Shadow Gas, it will cause two clouds to appear. The Hero can use these to jump up and strike at Wilfre himself, which stuns the Scorpion. The Scorpion can then be ground-pounded to damage it. This must be done three times before the scorpion is defeated, and the Hero moves onto Wilfre. The other way the Scorpion attacks is by thumping the ground. If the Hero is on the ground when this happens, they will be stunned, and the Scorpion can freely attack them. The Scorpion is a fairly predictable enemy; once you have seen its "attack routine" a couple of times, you will know approximately what's coming at you for the rest of the fight. You can use that to your advantage to defeat it without too much trouble. After the Scorpion is defeated, Wilfre takes it upon himself to destroy The Hero once and for all. Tips * Wilfre's Scorpion goes through a set "cycle" of attacks that it makes. It starts by "snipping" at the player with it's pincers repeatedly while charging forward. After this, it will back off and spray out's it's Shadow Gas in front of it for a short time. It will then do a similar sequence where it will attempt to "sting" the player with it's stinger, while also charging forward, and then retreating once more to spray it's second burst of Shadow Gas, spawning the two clouds. Finally, regardless of whether or not the player damaged the scorpion, it will smash at the ground, dissipating the clouds and stunning the player. * Even if the player doesn't reach Wilfre in time, a small heart will spawn once the clouds dissipate, giving the Hero a vital source of health. * In general, the scorpion phase of the final battle punishes the player for being aggressive. ** The scorpion itself is completely immune to any normal attacks that the player makes against it, and attacking the scorpion while it's idle will cause it to add an extra attack to it's "cycle", making the Hero take more damage than is necessary. ** Also, although the Scorpion can be pushed back while attacking it, the player is restricted to melee range for this, so it is very easy to accidentally take damage trying to retaliate against it. * Perhaps, then, a better strategy is to be very passive with the scorpion. ** If the player just stands still and eats the attacks that the scorpion throws at them, they will take a minimum of damage, which is easily healed by the small heart that drops after the clouds dissipate. ** So long as the player is cautious and take only the damage that they need to take, they should be able to easily outsmart and defeat the scorpion. Trivia * The Scorpion is the only boss The Hero is not previously warned about, as they go to the Shadow Lair expecting to fight Wilfre. * It can stun and be stunned. * If the Hero becomes stunned, the player can still move them with the Dash and Uppercut abilities, provided that they have unlocked them. ** This may be a bug. * After being hurt twice, Wilfre's Scorpion will begin to flash red. This has no effect on its AI and merely indicates that it is one hit away from death. * All though Wilfre describes the scorpian as little, its pincers are twice the size of him. Media Music themes used within this level. The final boss battle theme. ---- ---- Category:Bosses Category:Drawn to Life Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Category:City Gate Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life Category:Needs Image Category:Needs More Images